


One Shots [NSFW Edition] ~ CountryHumans

by TheNapoleonOfCrime



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Alcohol, Aphrodisiacs, Blood, Cannibalism, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Incest, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Sex, Smut, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNapoleonOfCrime/pseuds/TheNapoleonOfCrime
Summary: Either smut I've already written and put here or requests from you horny bastards ;)[Moved from Wattpad]
Relationships: China/North Korea (Anthropomorphic), German Empire/Austria-Hungary (Anthropomorphic), Germany/Russia (Anthropomorphic), Poland/Russia (Anthropomorphic), Russia/United States (Anthropomorphic)
Kudos: 16





	1. Welcome ;)

Hey! This is shit I've already written or requests from you horny bastards! Sadly though, requests are closed right now... Check back another time!

Straight = ❄️

Gay = 🌈

Lesbian = ✨

None = ☁️

** Upcoming **

China x North Korea [70% complete]

Russian Empire x Russia [0% complete]

Czechia x Germany [0% complete]

America x Philippines [30% complete]

Hungary x Lithuania [60% complete]

Poland x Third Reich [0% complete]


	2. 🌈 Just Best Friends (RusGer)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a year ago it’s so cringe pls don’t read it 😅

For most people, a bar would definitely not be somewhere they'd go early in the morning. Though, Russia and Germany are not most people. To many, they're just friends. But, often, they're more than just that. Sometimes people will start to catch on, but both countries will deny that they are together. Technically, they aren't. They're just... best friends... who fuck. There's a reason they're going in the morning: To avoid anyone finding them there. The only time they do anything together is when they are drunk as neither have the courage to when they're sober. Germany is a lightweight, so he often has to wait for Russia to get drunk. Occasionally, when he's impatient, he'll even pay for more drinks for Russia, trying to get him drunk quicker. At this moment, the alcohol is starting to affect Russia. You can simply hear it in his tone. Then, eventually, after a few more drinks, Russia is far from sober. Germany and him make stupid jokes, continuing to drink as they chat about things they'll end up forgetting the next morning. After some time, both are so drunk that they get kicked out. This happens often, though. Now, they lean against each other, laughing at nothing as they walk to Germany's flat since it's closer.

Of course, it doesn't take them long to get there. As soon as they walk in the front door, the atmosphere between them changes drastically. The air seems to become thicker, and things become hotter. This also happens often. And Russia is usually the top. 

Russia pushes Germany up against the wall, a smirk on both of their faces. Germany doesn't hesitate to pull Russia closer, then kissing him roughly. Already, he can feel Russia's bulge pressing against him, moaning softly into the kiss. With this opportunity, Russia kisses back and slips his tongue into his mouth, exploring Germany's mouth. He hums softly, liking how he tastes. Swirling his tongue around Russia's, Germany moans again. It doesn't take a lot to turn either of them on, especially when drunk.

Germany is the one to pull away when he needs to breathe, panting softly. A line of saliva connects their mouths together. Lust fills Russia's eyes, as he mumbles.

"You look so hot right now..." His accent is deeper now, it's harder to understand what he's saying but Germany definitely understood, Russia then pulling off Germany's shirt, wanting to see his body. Russia's smirk grows, running his fingers over his bare chest and burying his face into his neck, starting to nip at it, causing Germany to let out moans.

"A-Ah!~ Russ-!" Germany moans out. "Stop t-teasing me!~" Honestly, he just wants Russia to fuck him already. Russia doesn't listen to Germany, though, moving down to his collarbone, starting to bite down harder and leave hickeys. Germany's heart is racing. He's done this with Russia many times, but something is different now. Before, what happened didn't have much meaning to him, it was only for pleasure. Now there's another feeling. Something with more emotion in it. The feeling makes Germany want to hug and cuddle with Russia as well. He tries to push it down... for now, at least.

While Germany seems to be spacing out, distracted by his thoughts, Russia bites and sucks on a certain spot. It causes Germany to moan loudly, snapping back to reality. Russia smirks, abusing this. He loves to hear Germany moan. Though, he's also feeling how Germany is. Feeling... more. Unable to explain it, he ignores it as well, and continues what he's doing.

Both Russia and Germany are growing impatient, so no matter how much Russia loves teasing him, he begins to take things further. Continuing to nip at Germany's neck and collarbone, he uses his hands to move down to his waist, gently moving his hand over his bulge, Germany gasping and moaning out Russia's name.

"Тебе нравится это, шлюха?~" (Do you like it, whore?~) Russia whispers seductively, Germany letting out louder groans as a response.

"Ugh- Russia, p-please- fuck me already!~" Germany practically begs, squirming. Russia chuckles softly, pulling him into another kiss. Picking him up by his ass, he carries him over to the couch and places him down on his back. He pulls away from their kiss at that, and grabs both of Germany's hands, holding them above his head. Now, with this chance, he manages to use only one hand to slip off Germany's pants and boxers. He smirks, seeing that his member is fully erect. Germany looks down at Russia, blushing. Something about this embarrasses him more than it usually would. Russia stares back up at him. He doesn't take his eyes off him as he leans down, gently taking his shaft into his mouth, just that causing Germany to moan. Russia swirls his tongue around his shaft, taking more of it into his mouth, starting to suck. What he doesn't take he rubs with his free hand. Germany lets out strangled moans, already on the verge. Russia quickens his pace, Germany cumming down the back of his throat after a few moments and letting out a shaky moan, panting softly. Pulling away, Russia swallows it all, licking his lips.

"I didn't say you could cum, did I?~" He purrs, crawling closer to Germany who blushes, shaking his head. Russia chuckles softly. "Тогда, я думаю, вы должны быть наказаны, хм?~" (Then, I think you should be punished, hm?~)

"P-Punished...?" Germany stutters. He seems nervous, but in his mind, he wants to be punished. Russia only nods, sliding off his own pants to reveal his member. He takes two fingers, placing them in his mouth and sucking on them. Germany blushes, looking away. Russia snickers, taking his fingers out of his mouth and aligning them with Germany's entrance. Slowly pushing them in, Germany moans softly, Russia still not letting go of his hands. He doesn't want Germany to cover his mouth and quiet his moans. Russia makes scissoring motions with his fingers, trying to prepare Germany as best he can. They only do this every month or so. After a minute, Russia pulls his hand away. He also lets go of Germany's hands. Pulling him close, Russia now aligns his member with Germany's entrance.

"You ready?~" Russia says softly, Germany nodding quickly. With that, Russia starts to slowly push in, Germany tearing up and moaning. He wraps his arms around Russia, holding him tightly.

Once a few minutes pass and Russia's full member is in and Germany has adjusted, Russia starts to thrust into him with no mercy, overcome with his lust.

"AH-! R-Russia!~" Germany yelps, his nails digging into Russia's back. As Russia roughly thrusts into him, drool drips from Germany's mouth. The pleasure is overwhelming, unable to think straight. Russia loves listening to Germany's moans. He loves making him feel good. One of his hands makes their way down to Germany's shaft, starting to stroke it. Germany feels like he'll go insane with all the pleasure, his shaft twitching.

"Oh G-Gott- Russland-!~ F-Faster!~" He moans out. Russia nods, quickening his thrusts. Germany can barely breathe, feeling pure ecstasy. He never wants this to end. Though, both of them are already close.

"Ugh- Germany-! Y-You feel so good!~" Russia groans, Germany crying out as he feels Russia thrust deeper into him, flipping him over onto his stomach. His thrusts become sloppier as his high builds.

"Russ- I'm g-going to-!" Germany yelps, unable to even finish his sentence. Russia only nods, trying to thrust faster, groaning quietly. Tears stream down Germany's face, cumming all over himself and the couch, moaning loudly. At the same time, Russia cums inside of Germany, panting softly. They stay like that for a bit until Russia pulls out, Germany letting out one final moan. Russia takes another moment to recover before putting his pants back on and standing up shakily. He helps Germany sit up, then walks out of the room, returning a few minutes later with a towel. He gently cleans Germany up, then simply wipes off the couch. It's good enough for now. Walking out of the room again and putting the towel in the dirty laundry, he returns with a blanket and places it down, quickly helping Germany get dressed. Then, he sighs softly and sits down beside him. Germany is exhausted, leaning against Russia who wraps the blanket around them both. In their heads, they still call each other just best friends.


	3. 🌈 Tea (ChiNorth)

China had recently arranged a meeting with North Korea at his home. Today is that meeting. North has no idea why they're meeting, China didn't say much about it, just that it was important. Now, he knocks on China's front door, sighing quietly. He waits a bit, but the door doesn't open. Already, North is annoyed. It's bad enough he had to come here today, and now China isn't even answering the door? What a bitch. Grumbling under his breath, he knocks on the door again to no avail. Maybe the Asian country isn't home, or he slept in because he forgot about this stupid meeting. With a soft scoff and roll of his eyes, North Korea turns and starts to walk off, before the door is quickly opened. North notices this, but he's already fed up with China, not even caring about this meeting. He wasn't even told anything about it, how important could it be? Though, much to North Korea's annoyance, China grabs his arm and starts dragging him inside. Practically hissing, North tries to get away from him, but after a bit just gives up. It's clear that he's too weak to escape, so oh well.

After a few minutes, the two countries are now seated in the kitchen, both with tea in front of them. China seems quite calm and laid back, while North Korea is still going on about how much he dislikes the other. He becomes even more annoyed with the way China is acting, the fact that he isn't bothered by anything the shorter country is saying to offend him.

As North rants on, China grows bored, folding his hands on the table. At this rate, he'll never even have a chance to start their meeting. But, it will have to be done sooner or later. He'd prefer sooner. So, when North Korea pauses, China interjects.

"Are you done yet?" The country questions, tilting his head slightly. North thinks about this for a moment, but huffs and just crosses his arms. He says nothing else, though, so China takes this opportunity to speak.

"I know I haven't told you why we're meeting yet, but it is important." He explains but still doesn't go into further detail. North waits for him to continue, but he doesn't. Annoyed again, he slams his hands on the table.

"Hurry up, would you-?? I don't have all day, you know!" North Korea yells, very fed up with China today. All the taller country does is smile, chuckling softly. There seems to be a light blush on his face. Oh, he annoys North so much. "Stop acting so fucking creepy!" China shakes his head, still smiling. 

"Would you stop yelling? There's no reason for you to." He says calmly. Maybe he's just acting this way on purpose to bother North.

This pushes the smaller country over the edge. Getting up, he starts to walk to the door. China probably only asked him to come here so he could fuck with him; he won't have his precious time wasted.

Again, like before, China quickly follows and stops him, but this time pushing him against the wall and trapping him there. North Korea flinches, looking up hesitantly. China stares back at him, a look unknown to North in his eyes. A blush grows on his face now. He tells himself it's out of embarrassment as he averts his eyes from China's.

A few moments pass, tension between the two before China pulls away. "Come sit." Is all he says, going and sitting down himself. 

North Korea stands there for a moment in shock, before nodding a bit and going back to his seat, sitting across from China once more. He still keeps his gaze away from the taller man, the blush on his face staying. A small, barely visible smirk grows on China's face. And so, it begins. Finally, he begins their "meeting," discussing the current tension that is between their two countries, speaking about issues he has. North just listens, occasionally nodding. His hands stay folded on his lap, hiding something. Thinking about it, the blush on his face grows, unable to understand why he feels like this. He tries to focus on what China is saying.

All of this was planned by China, and part of him is surprised it worked. Part of him didn't expect North to drink the tea he was given. Now he gets to tease the smaller country, knowing that he wants to leave, that he craves pleasure. Even he himself is getting a bit antsy, wanting to feel North and to be so loving and intimate with him. He can barely control himself at the fantasies of the smaller man under him, begging for more.

"Are you done yet?" North says, his voice a bit quiet. He had quoted what China said before, funny. It makes the taller country chuckle. Looking to the Korean in front of him, he notices him staring. Though, North quickly looks down to the table. It's a bit too late, China noticed him blush, and the slight desperation in his voice when he spoke. He plays dumb, tilting his head to the side.

"You okay, North?" There's a barely noticeable teasing tone under his words. For reasons unknown, the shorter country flinches, nearly hitting the table. He seems nervous, worrying China. Did he do something wrong? Glancing over the smaller man, he smirks again. His arm, it's just slightly moving. This makes China excited, figuring that an opportunity has arisen. 

"I-I'm fine, why wouldn't I be-?" North grumbles, trying to sound annoyed as he scoffs softly. This doesn't fool China who gets up and places his hands on the table, trying to see better. Sadly, he's unable to. But, this does make North Korea move his chair closer to the table, trying to hide from China's staring eyes.

In his head, North questions what the taller man knows. Without thinking much, he tilts his head up to look at China, a strange feeling residing within him. His eyes tease the Chinese's body, interested. All control he had of his body is lost, and really, it doesn't completely bother him.

Finally, the moment China was waiting for. Now North is all his; a little toy. Walking to the other side of the table, China visibly smirks as the Korean has no resistance anymore, pushing his chair from the table to allow the other to see what he was hiding. A large bulge pushes against North's pants, - which were already slightly unbuttoned, - making China hum, pleased with what he sees. He seats himself on the smaller man's lap, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him roughly while simultaneously grinding against the other's bulge, feeling quite horny himself. North Korea groans, kissing China back desperately, holding him close. He needs him, and he needs him badly.

The two pull away after a moment, both panting. China buries his face into the crook of North's neck, feeling him start to grind his hips against his own as well. Hearing his occasional cut off groans, he quickly starts to unbutton his shirt, giving him access to the smaller country's collarbones. Starting to bite and suck on them, he focuses his attention on that, the movement of his hips stopping.

North grips onto the back of the other's shirt, biting his lip as to not moan. He hasn't felt pleasure like this before. Strangely enough, he wants China to bite him harder, enjoying the pain. 

Leaving hickeys scattered across the Korean's skin, China eventually pulls away. He lifts himself up a bit, pulling down North Korea's pants and boxers to reveal his shaft. Looking down, it's bigger than China anticipated, smirking. Wrapping a hand around it, he gently starts to stroke then glancing back up to North who's face contorts in pleasure. Much to North's disappointment, China stops shortly after beginning, causing him to whine in desperation. China chuckles, placing a finger to the smaller man's lips, shaking his head.

"Shh... be quiet, now. You need to please your partner, too!" China purrs softly, now starting to pull down his own pants, revealing his throbbing cock. 

Blushing, North Korea's eyes widen slightly. He had never seen one so big. Why would he have, anyway? Until today, he had called himself straight, denying anyone who questioned it. 

His facial expression makes China snicker, noticing the fact that he's lost in thought. Lifting himself up a bit, he places North's member to press against his entrance, before slowly pushing himself down. It causes both countries to moan, North flinching a bit at the unexpected movement, and gripping onto China's hips tightly. 

Once China reached his base, he was panting, trying to adjust to the feeling of North's shaft inside of him. Meanwhile, North grips onto him tightly, moaning. He's never done this before, feeling China tight around his member.

They stay holding each other for some time, before China circles his hips a bit, slowly raising himself up, before quickly slamming himself down again, moaning loudly. He lifts his hips up and down again, feeling overwhelmed already, having wanted this for so long. The feeling was practically religious to him.

North Korea is amazed, having never felt something so good before. Letting out moans as well, he stares at China and his movements, blushing at how beautiful he is in this moment. How has he never noticed him as such before? He wishes he had sooner, this could have happened long ago, although now is just as nice, of course.

The two continue for only 15 minutes, China riding North's cock quickly, both nearly on the verge already already. 

"I'm c-close... so close-!" North chokes up, starting to thrust as well, causing China to groan louder and nod quickly in agreement, too pleasured to even get any words out.

With a few final moments, North Korea releases his load, his cock buried deep inside of China. Letting out yells as China continued to hop on his dick, he couldn't handle it, shaking and tearing up from the overstimulation. Though, as China feels the Korean's warm seed covering his walls, he can't help himself as he releases, covering the two in his own semen and crying out in pleasure. Riding out his high while moaning out North's name, he eventually calms down and just leans against him, both panting heavily. They feel very close in this moment. But, neither are done just yet, the two only taking this time to catch their breath.

China tilts his head to look at the smaller country who seems to be much more exhausted than himself. Gently pecking his lips, he sighs softly and lifts himself off of North's member, making the smaller country wince softly.

Slipping off his own shirt, he smiles down at North Korea and gently picks him up by his ass, kissing him sloppily. Even now, North makes a soft noise of pleasure, wrapping his arms and legs around the larger country, melting into the kiss. Carrying the Korean into the other room, China pulls away from the kiss and gently places North on the bed. He waits, North getting the hint and getting into a comfortable position, spreading his legs slightly. China leans down, helping the smaller country out of his pants and underwear, then doing the same to himself. Now, he crawls onto the bed and onto North Korea, pulling him into yet another intimate kiss. Their cocks rub against each other, both groaning quietly, tongues falling into the mix as the two fight for dominance. Of course, China wins, pushing his body onto the smaller but soon needing to pull away to breathe. North seems a bit nervous, knowing what will happen next. The other seems to notice this, gently caressing his face and kissing his forehead while giving a reassuring smile.

Holding two fingers in front of his mouth now, North gets the hint, allowing China's fingers to slip inside. They explore for a moment, until China figures they're lubricated enough, pulling them away again. He moves his hand down to North's entrance, flashing him a quick smile, before pushing them inside of him. North inhales sharply, holding his breath. It doesn't feel great, his hole being stretched unwillingly by China's fingers as he starts to scissor them. But, the smaller country stays silent. As China slips a third finger in, North yelps softly. China hushes him, moving his fingers around to prepare the Korean for what will happen next. Soon, he pulls out his fingers and places a soft kiss on North's cheek, whispering a soft praise. 

"Good boy, North... Are you ready?" China asks softly, staring at the smaller with lustful eyes as his shaft now presses against North's entrance. North Korea only stares back at him for a moment, before giving a slight nod, and feeling China start to push into him. North winces quietly, trying not to be too loud, tearing up as well. He's never had something so big inside of him, it hurts like hell, and China is only halfway in.

Unable to stop himself, soft whimpers escape North's lips, China frowning and kissing his nose gently. He rubs circles into the smaller's back, consoling him silently.

Thankfully for the Korean, China soon pushes his full length inside. Now, it's a waiting game, which will probably be longer than it was for China. 

Already, North is eager to begin, but his body definitely isn't. He's quite impatient, especially now. China notices this, chuckling softly and kissing his cheek. At a point, North finds himself too impatient, wiggling his hips a bit to signal he's ready. Truly, he really isn't, but he's desperate to feel pleasured already.

The taller country is just as eager, so without much hesitation, he starts to pull out of North, before slamming back inside quickly. Yelping loudly, the tears that were previously pooling in North's eyes fall down his face. But, even so, he enjoys the pleasure that follows the pain. China seems to feel bad, so he stops, silently asking if North is okay. North only replies with a begging glance, causing China to make a small smile, continuing to move but now at a slower pace. Though he may not be going as fast, North likes the feeling just as much, groaning and mumbling things in Korean.

It isn't long before China's thrusts gain speed due to North begging him to go faster. Now, the only sound in the room is the two countries' loud moans and skin hitting skin. All they can think about is each other, wanting this to last forever. They both feel extremely pleasured.

China starts to grow tired, his thrusts becoming slower, but making up for it by jerking off North vigorously. It causes the smaller's moans to become quieter, still feeling much pleasure, though. 

As soon as China gains his energy back, he doesn't hesitate to ram into North as quickly as possible. This sudden switch from slow to fast - along with the fact China is still jerking him off quickly - makes North yelp, nearly screaming out China's name as his shaft twitches and releases. Cum sprays over his torso, seeing stars from how much pleasure he feels. China continues to stroke his shaft, helping the smaller ride out his high, soon releasing his load inside of the Korean. He feels dizzy from the pleasure of it all, collapsing on top of North. Both are sweaty and exhausted, barely able to even think straight.

Once China has managed to calm down slightly, he pulls out of North and rolls off of him, now just laying beside him. Neither of them even have the energy to get cleaned up. But, they hold each other tightly, satisfied with the events of today. China pulls a blanket over them, North still cuddling close for warmth, but the taller country doesn't mind at all. Soon, they fall asleep, peaceful smiles on both of their faces.


	4. 🌈 I Love You (RusAme)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter is going to be some fluffy, loving smut. It's in celebration of 100 followers as well as 100 votes on my oneshots book. Forgive me for not updating sooner, I've been really stressed with school and have needed to take a break from everything. Of course I had to write RusAme one day, it is the most popular countryhumans ship. I had to save it for something special. But, anyway, that's enough talking. Enjoy!
> 
> [From Wattpad]

It was Friday after school for Russia and America, the day having been very boring, but isn't that how every day at school is? Currently, the two lovebirds held hands as they walked together down the street, glad they were finally allowed to be with each other. Sadly, the two had none of their classes together. They did in the beginning of the year, but that was before they were even friends. All the pair did was fight and it caused their schedules to need to be rearranged. Now it is very upsetting for Russia and America, and whenever they try to get their schedules aligned by talking with UN, their principal, they are denied and turned away. It isn't much of a surprise because now instead of hating each other, the two simply disgust everyone with their display of affection (mostly just America). America knew that he was clingy and over-affectionate, and when most know that, they usually tone it down. But, America also knows that Russia enjoys it, so he continues. In school, Russia may act quite cold hearted towards everyone, but outside of that prison he's quite a nice person once you get to know him. He just feels it's better to keep up his walls in school, who knows what could happen there. Right now is a perfect example of his true personality, due to the fact he is both outside but also with the person he loves and trusts the most. Today was also an important day for the two. It was their 6 month anniversary, and they were madly in love, nearly inseparable. It's surprising this could happen between countries that were seemingly polar opposites. Neither thought much about that fact, though.

Back on the topic of it being Russia and America's 6 month anniversary, it had been on the Slav's mind all day. He was nervous, having their afternoon and evening already all planned out. Of course, Russia worried it would not go well. What if America was secretly unhappy? Shaking off the thought, Russia unconsciously held onto the smaller country's hand tighter, causing America to look up as a silent question. Russia just smiled and gently kissed his head, causing America to giggle and lean against his lover happily, humming softly.

"Are we going to your house, Rus?" America asked softly, glancing up to him. Nodding, Russia blushed a bit. He had something special planned. Something he's wanted to do with America for a long time, even when they hated each other. Smiling wide, America seemed quite happy. He loves Russia's house, it feels more homey than his own home. Silently, he hopes he can stay over for the weekend, wanting to just be with Russia. Little did he know, Russia had the same thing in mind, but for slightly different reasons.

It wasn't too long until they were at Russia's house. USSR was home, greeting both of them. Already, the Soviet had a feeling today was a special day for the two, meaning America would probably be staying over. Yes, he knew the two were dating. He didn't really care what they did, as long as it wasn't harming either of them. Now, he watches as Russia kisses his cheek and says an 'I love you,' which he replies to of course, then run off upstairs with America. He smiles, glad that his son is finally happy and in love. It's a wonderful feeling, isn't it?

As soon as Russia and America got upstairs, they jumped onto Russia's bed and held each other close. Laughing softly, Russia planted a gentle kiss on America's head, running his fingers through his hair while whispering how much he loves him. Embarrassed, America just buries his face into Russia's chest and hugs him tightly. The pair stay like this for what feels like only a few minutes, which in reality is a few hours.

At a little after 9, Russia notices the time, seeming surprised yet smiling gently. America was barely awake, but Russia couldn't let him fall asleep yet. There was something he wanted to do, something he could finally do since USSR was most likely asleep. Chuckling softly, Russia blushed at the thought, now gently shaking America who yawns and looks up at him questioningly. The Slav says nothing, just gently kissing him while holding him close. Blushing, America didn't hesitate to kiss him back. Strangely enough, he found the kiss to be more intimate than usual, but he didn't mind. If their kiss led to something more, America would gratefully let it. He loves Russia and trusts him very much, doing something like that would be heavenly.

Pulling away once he needs to breath, Russia smiles. A look in America's eyes tells the Slav that he wants this as much as him. So, he continues, slipping off America's shirt and starting to plant gentle kisses on his chest. Humming softly, America gently ran his fingers through Russia's hair as he did this.

The kisses slowly trailed down to the American’s pants, Russia glancing up for a signal to continue. Of course, America nodded, seeming perhaps a bit too eager. He could already feel himself gaining an erection. 

Russia smiled happily, slipping off America's sweatpants, leaving him in only his boxers. There was a small bulge peaking through, causing the Slav to giggle while the American just looked away in embarrassment. But, Russia shook his head as a signal that he didn't need to be. Placing a few gentle kisses on the fabric, he could feel the erection twitch and grow. Russia was glad America felt enjoyment already. Now, he pulls away slightly, carefully sliding down America's boxers. Finally, he was completely vulnerable, Russia able to see everything, feel everything. America felt quite embarrassed still, but also comforted. All of his trust was in Russia. After all, he was giving his virginity to him tonight.

Russia smiled, leaning up to America and kissing him delicately. It was full of love and compassion, the American of course kissing back. Gently cupping his face in his hands, Russia pulled away after a moment. His eyes darted around, traveling to America's lips, then his eyes. They were so beautiful. Moments like this filled him with bliss, wishing it would never end. He hoped they would be together for all eternity. But, he catches himself getting distracted by America's beauty, pecking his lips once more. Slowly, he pulls off his own shirt, then his jeans, and finally his boxers. He was only the slightest bit uncomfortable, but that was normal. It was there first time together like this.

America let his eyes wander over Russia's body, wondering how a man could be so perfect. He allowed his hands to gently feel the Russian's chest, blushing profusely. It made him feel a bit... weak and small. He didn't mind it, though. If anything, he sort of liked being the smaller one.

Catching America off guard, Russia wraps his arms around him and pulls him close, kissing him passionately. He was getting a bit impatient, having been waiting all day for this moment.

Yelping softly, the American kissed him back and held him tightly. Their cocks were rubbing against each other just the slightest, causing America to groan into their kiss. With this opportunity, Russia slipped his tongue into America's mouth. They fought for dominance for a bit, before Russia won and explored. He loved how America tasted, it was unlike anything else.

Sadly, Russia soon had to pull away to breathe, but now it was time for them to advance. America seemed to know this, looking a bit nervous. Smiling reassuringly, Russia caressed his face for a moment and kissed his forehead. Then, he flipped him onto his stomach and crawled behind him. 

Russia planted kisses on the Americans back gently, each one making America let out a soft noise of pleasure. It just turned the Russian on all the more as his lips left America's skin, causing him to shiver. Now, Russia took his own two fingers into his mouth, lubing them up nicely before pushing them into America unexpectedly.

Moaning as soon as he felt the cold saliva covered fingers enter him, America pressed his face into the bed sheets while gently moving his hips. He could feel the fingers go in and out, occasionally scissoring inside of him. It felt too good, he felt too desperate. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long until the fingers retreated and something much bigger pressed against his entrance. 

The Russian could feel the small boy tense beneath him. Smiling gently, he leaned down and kissed his head, whispering softly in his native tongue. America may not be able to understand any of what he was saying, but it felt reassuring, and so he relaxed. Russia continued whispering to him as he gently started pushing in. 

Tearing up, America tenses again. He whines softly, gripping the bed sheets tightly. Biting his lip, he tries not to let any sounds of pain or pleasure escape. It felt weird, Russia's member inside of him. He wasn't sure how to react, but it was sort of pleasurable under the pain.

Russia let out quiet moans under his breath. It is both of their first times, and so the Russian has never felt anything like this either. All he knew is that it was amazing, though. America was so tight around him, and he felt so warm... Russia loves it, and he loves America just as much.

Soon, Russia grips the smaller boy's hips tightly, his member fully inside now. Under him, the American stayed very silent, but was trembling slightly. Sighing softly, Russia knew he would have to wait for him, but he didn't mind. He wanted him to feel comfortable and loved, after all. As he waits, he hums a calming tune to soothe America.

After a bit, America started to let out soft sobs and whimpers, which made Russia feel quite terrible. But, both knew the pain would turn to pleasure and it would be very much worth it. Still, Russia tried harder to comfort him, leaning down and hugging him gently, hushing him softly. It made America feel a bit better, quieting down again. 

It wasn't long after that when the small boy started moving his hips a bit to signal he was ready. Russia smiled and placed a kiss on his back, pulling away. He held onto America's hips once more, slowly pulling out, then pushing in at a slightly faster pace. Not even a small sound escaped the American's lips, the pleasure had not come yet. From the silence, though, Russia moved a bit quicker but so he was still being gentle. He wanted to hear America and his lovely moans, blushing at just the thought of it. Luckily for the Slav, they soon both got used to the rhythm of the thrusting. America had a hard time holding back his moans now, biting his lip and tearing up. It became too much quickly, giving up but still only letting out soft moans and whines. Russia smiled, continuing the gentle pace. Both were satisfied with that. The American could feel how much Russia loved him, just from this. There was something indescribable, he loved it nearly as much as he loved his Russian.

Russia wanted to see America. He wanted to love him and kiss him, humming softly. So, he pulled out momentarily and flipped him onto his back, then started gently thrusting once again. He studied his lover's face, then leaning down and cupping it in his hands, kissing him softly. America teared up, wrapping his arms around the other and kissing back. He continued to let out quiet moans into their kiss, moving his hips with Russia's thrusts. Russia pulled back after a moment, smiling down at the other.

"I love you, Ame... I love you so much...~" He whispered quietly, panting softly. Already, he could feel himself getting close. America felt the same way.

"I... I love you too, Russia...!~" The American whispered back, luckily not moaning in the middle of his sentence. Russia chuckled, reaching a hand down to America's member and starting to stroke him gently. Just this made America nearly cum, but he held back, wanting the moment to last longer. Tears fell down his face, whimpering out moans now. Russia just continued whispering sweet words to him.

"You're so beautiful... I want you to know that, I want you to know that I want to be with you forever, my darling..." Russia said softly, truly meaning it. You could hear it in his tone. America thought his heart would melt just from the love he felt. Was that possible? Unable to help himself, he let out louder moans and soon released, cumming all over his torso. Russia was a bit surprised, but then felt America's walls squeeze his cock tighter, and he was unable to stop himself from shooting his cum inside of his lover as well.

Both panted softly, the Russian then leaning down and licking the cum off of America's chest. America blushed, looking away and mumbling a quiet 'Russia!' The other just smiled and stopped after a moment, then pulling out of America. He fell onto the bed beside him, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him close. America hid his face in Russia's chest, a bit embarrassed at the fact they had not gotten dressed yet. But, he also didn't mind it, liking being skin to skin with his lover. Russia kissed the top of his head gently, pulling a warm blanket over them both so they wouldn't be cold. America whispered a soft 'thank you' under his breath, cuddling closer to the Russian who smiled and thanked him as well. 

The two just stayed holding each other for what felt like hours, before both inevitably fell asleep, still hugging tightly. Even in their sleep, they never wanted to let go. After all, the last thing that had went through both their minds was 'I love you.'


	5. 🌈 Good Morning (GEAH)

Birds chirping and soft snores were the first thing Austria-Hungary heard when he woke up, his legs and arms wrapped around his lover. Smiling gently, he was happy to see that German Empire was still sleeping peacefully. He found his lover to be adorable when he was asleep, so peaceful and laidback unlike usual. Kissing his cheek, he gently ran his fingers through the other's hair, humming softly. It caused German Empire to stir and open his eyes after a moment. His eyes took a moment to adjust, blinking a few times. Then, his gaze wandered to Austria-Hungary who smiled and kissed him happily. Smiling as well, German Empire returned the kiss softly, pulling away after some moments.

"Good morning, Austria-Hungary. How long have you been up?" He said, wrapping his arms around the other. Austria-Hungary giggled, adoring the fact that German Empire managed to be formal but still adorable. 

"Not long. I tried not to wake you, but it seems I still managed to!" He replied, laughing softly. German Empire shook his head, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm sure you didn't wake me up, don't worry." He said softly. Nodding, Austria-Hungary wrapped a leg around the other and pulled him closer. He whispered softly.

"I love you..." His face flushed, a bit embarrassed about it even though they had been together for a long time. Letting out a quiet chuckle, German Empire noticed the smaller one's embarrassment.

"I love you too, dear." It was quiet, but you could still hear it. He hoped it made the other feel more comfortable. Though, because of the nickname, Austria-Hungary just felt his face get hotter. This made German Empire laugh, pulling him into a gentle kiss, which was returned of course.

The two stayed laying together for a while, just enjoying the company, before things began to go further. Austria-Hungary's hand was reaching down, helping German Empire out of his pants and boxers. It was odd that things could get there from how they were before. But still, neither minded it. Doing things like this just made them feel closer.

Austria-Hungary didn't want to have sex, he just wanted to make the other feel good. So, he took his flaccid member into his hand and slowly started to stroke him. Smiling, German Empire kept an arm wrapped around the smaller and rubbed his arm gently. He whispered another soft 'I love you' as encouragement. This made Austria-Hungary's face flush, but he did not stop.

It didn't take long before German Empire got hard, making Austria-Empire happy as this meant he was doing a good job. Chuckling at his joy, German Empire placed a few soft kisses on his cheek. Practically purring, Austria-Hungary continued to stroke the German nicely. He didn't want to go fast, wanting to instead express his love with the intimate moment. 

Around 10 minutes passed, and Austria-Hungary still continued at the slow pace. It wasn't a bad thing, if anything German Empire liked it more. He was getting closer, soft moans escaping his lips occasionally. The sounds made Austria-Hungary want to go faster from excitement, but he made sure not to. Leaning up, he kissed German Empire lovingly. It was the German's turn to blush now, but he kissed back. Even so, he still let out moans, parting his lips just the slightest. With this opportunity, Austria-Hungary slipped his tongue into the others mouth. There was no fight for dominance, just a passionate kiss between the two. German Empire hummed, swirling his tongue around the smaller's, quite content. Both silently wished the moment would last forever.

This make out continued for a while, German Empire being the one to finally break away for air. He was extremely close, trying to hold back still, though. Moaning quietly, he leaned his head back. Smiling wide, Austria-Hungary left a few kisses on his neck, grasping his member slightly. He knew that the other liked that. Panting softly, German Empire felt his shaft twitching, and then in a few more moments it was over. A groan came from him as he released, cumming onto his chest. It was lucky for him that he hadn't worn a shirt to bed.

Chuckling softly as he watched the German lay in bliss, Austria-Hungary continued to stroke him a few moments longer, helping him ride out his high. Eventually, he pulled his hand away, taking two fingers and wiping some of the cum from his torso. Pulling them up to his mouth, he sucked on his fingers gently, humming. After that, he pulled German Empire into another kiss, and from there the day went on normally. It truly was a "good morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by YandereReich 
> 
> [From Wattpad]


	6. ☁️ Traffic Cone (Poland)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Info: Countries have heat every month. Poland is in heat. So uh... traffic cone sex... This will be very unrealistic, don't go shoving a traffic cone up your ass pls.
> 
> I'm so sorry for my sins

Walking down the street, it was currently late afternoon. Poland was looking for something, anything, that could get his mind off of how incredibly horny he was right now. But, everything he looked at just made it worse, really. Scenarios that he didn't even want to think about appeared in his mind unwillingly. He worried that he'd get an erection just by taking a walk, something he never thought would worry him. Usually when he was in heat it wasn't that bad, but right now all he could think about was how horny he was. All he really could do was continue to try and distract himself. Looking at the different stores he passed, he tried to find one that would be the best distraction. Though, there wasn't any stores he believed could help. That is, until he noticed it. A hardware store, perfect! There was no way anything could go wrong here, he thought to himself. Boy was he wrong.

Walking into the store, Poland glanced around with a small smile. Maybe it was weird, but he really enjoyed being in hardware stores. They had a nice smell. But, other than that they were just interesting. He always saw strange things he didn't know existed. Going down one of the aisles, he looked at the things in interest. How horny he was nearly slipped his mind, until he noticed it. A traffic cone. It wasn't an average one, being much smaller than your normal traffic cone you'd see on the street. Because it was smaller than average, Poland had one idea run through his head: He wanted to put that inside of him. Taking it off the rack it sat on, he didn't even read the cost of it. Really, he could care less right now. 

Poland let heat overcome him as he quickly went to pay for the cone. Once he did, he just slammed the money down on the counter. He didn't even care if it was the right amount as long as he had the traffic cone. Rushing out of the store and home, he was very excited about his idea. So excited that he even pushed people out of the way on the street. It was fine, they'd forget him by tomorrow anyway.

By the time Poland got home, he already had a terrible erection. He hoped that no one noticed, fiddling with his keys as he then unlocked the front door and stumbled in. Closing and locking the door behind him, he threw his keys to the side. Walking off into his room, he pushed things off of his bed and placed down the traffic cone. Now that his rushing was over, he took a moment to breathe as he was out of breath from nearly running home. After he caught his breath, it began. Grabbing lube from the drawer of his nightstand, he smirked. Glancing over to the traffic cone sitting on his bed, he opened the bottle and poured some of the liquid over it. Closing it again, he placed it down on the bed just in case he needed more later. Finally, it was time. Poland didn't care about prepping himself, his erection was starting to hurt. He needed this and he needed this now. So, letting out a shaky breath he kneeled on the bed over the traffic cone. Examining it for a moment, he realized he may need to stretch himself a bit first. Frowning, he let out a loud sigh as he swiped some lube from the cone with two fingers. Placing those fingers against his entrance, he started to push them in quickly. Yelping, he could feel how tight he was, his walls squeezing around his fingers tightly. It made him moan softly still, scissoring his fingers. At least he was getting some pleasure from this so it wouldn't be as bad while waiting to start.

Continuing to stretch his entrance, he figured he was prepared enough after a few minutes. Smiling wide, now it was finally time. Stroking himself slowly, he let out a shaky breath and sat down. The traffic cone pushed against his entrance already which made him blush. Taking in a deep breath, he held it as he pushed himself onto the cone. The held in breath came out in moans, tearing up a bit from the sheer pleasure of it. Feeling the texture inside of him made Poland shiver as he went down more. 

Starting to sweat, he let out louder moans as the cone got wider and stretched him further. It hurt, but god, it felt so good at the same time! The tears that formed in his eyes began to fall. Poland clutched onto the bedsheets, whimpering softly. He forced himself to take more of the traffic cone. This is all he needed. Everything in his life led him to this moment. Did he regret it? Of course not.

It took a few more minutes before Poland had the entire cone up his ass. His whole body was twitching from the strong feelings of pain and pleasure. Without allowing himself to adjust, he moved up and down slowly. Gasping quietly, Poland covered his mouth and trembled. The feeling was amazing, encouraging him to go even faster. Crying out in Polish, he was already close to an orgasm somehow. Trying his best to move faster, he let out sobs and whines that were mixed in with moans. As he sat completely down on the cone again, he felt it hit his prostate. It caused him to let out a loud moan as he shot a load onto his chest. Falling back on the bed, the cone was still stuck inside of him as he twitched and groaned. His ass would hurt for weeks after this but it was definitely worth it. Pulling the traffic cone out of him, he squirmed uncomfortably and threw it to the side. Maybe this wasn't very worth it after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If injuries are caused from someone reading this and then fucking a traffic cone I refuse to be held responsible, thanks.


	7. 🌈 Bloody Bath (RusPol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rp fic by VirgoDraws and I! I decided to post this, my favorite ship, for 1k reads! Thank you so much everyone ❤️
> 
> Warnings: Cannibalism (mentioned), dub con, violence/murder, incest
> 
> [From Wattpad]

It's been about a week since Reich and USSR came over, Russia and Poland were sitting on the couch watching movies. Yet, then there was an odd knock at the door. Poland sighed, wondering who it could possibly be before going over and opening the door. "Yes-?"

It was a familiar face, one he hasn't seen in years. Hungary, his brother. "Long time no see, hm?~ How are you, baba arc?"

Sucking in through his teeth, Poland was very tense. He possibly may have even been... afraid. "B-Brother-! H...Hi-! How'd you f-find me-??"

Meanwhile, Russia was confused as to who it was, getting up and walking over beside Poland. He looked down at the country, raising an eyebrow. "And who are you-?"

Hungary smirked, holding out his hand for a handshake. "Polska's brother, of course!~ Pleasure to meet you!"

Russia looked down to his hand, then back up into his eyes as he casually stabbed him in the hand. "No."

Hungary looked down to his hand, freezing. Letting out a shaky sigh, he teared up and pulled his hand away.

"O...Ow... You know, I l-lived with this whore over here all my life- you're going t-to have to do much more than that..."

Poland scoffed, crossing his arms and looking away to hide his face.

Russia glared at Hungary, before stepping aside. "Come in, dinner- I mean- whatever your name is..."

Poland let out a soft giggle, walking away into the kitchen. Hungary raised an eyebrow, it seemed he was clueless. Pulling the knife out of his hand, he sucked in through his teeth while stepping inside. "You know, Rus, that is no way to treat a guest-"

Russia was a bit shocked, but did not show it. He closed the door behind him, scoffing. "How do you know my name, Hungary?"

Smirking, Hungary looked back at him and gently flexed his wounded hand. "Oh, a little research, a little stalking, you do what you gotta do...~"

Russia smirked as well. "I like you."

Hungary winked, taking out a small rag and wrapping it around his hand. "Well, that, is unexpected...~ But, sadly Russia, the feelings aren't mutual. The whole reason I came here was to take back my brother!~"

Russia smiled wide. "I know! But it's too bad... he's already found a new master, and it's me~"

Chuckling, Hungary hummed and looked Russia up and down. "Oh, we'll see Rus, we'll see...~"

Nodding, Russia held his hands behind his back. "We will-!~" He laughed quietly and walked off into the kitchen after Poland.

As the two spoke, Poland had been making dinner, half human flesh and half regular food for Hungary. Humming softly to a tune, he tapped his foot along to it. Hungary followed in after them, looking around curiously. "What a nice place you two have..."

Rolling his eyes, Poland stopped humming. "Thanks, I guess..."

Hungary smirked, walking up behind him and watching over his shoulder. "Hm, baba arc, last time I knew you, you could barely make pancakes...~"

Poland seemed to blush at something, turning his head away. "I'm not a little kid anymore..."

Hungary smirked, placing his hand on Poland's side. "Of course, bro..."

Poland let out a soft whimper, pursing his lips. "H...Hungary-" Hungary only continued.

"You remind me of mom- you know that-?"

Seeming upset, Poland placed down what he was holding and mumbled something angrily to him. Hungary wasn't phased.

Russia sat on the table, watching the two. He mumbled, "Siblings by chance, lovers by choice...~"

Turning red, Poland quickly pushed Hungary away. "G...Gross..."

Hungary only smiled, pulling Poland in by his hips. "That's not what you told me when we were kids...~"

Letting out a soft gasp, he tried to pull away but only turned and ended up in a... not so appropriate position. Hungary held him closer by this hips. "Gyerünk, mi történt, amikor te voltál a babám...?~" (Come on, what happened to when you were my doll?~)

Poland reddened even more, looking up to Russia for any sort of help. But, he only smirked, watching intently.

Poland teared up slightly, trying to push Hungary away. Hungary smiled, gently groping the smaller boy's arse. Chuckling softly, he grinded against him. "You never change, baba arc..."

Poland let out a shaky breath, before Hungary slipped his hand farther down. Vulnerable, Poland could feel his brother fondling him from behind. Letting out a soft groan, he grabbed his wrist quickly. "H-Hungary-! Stop-!"

In retaliation, Hungary only squeezed harder. Poland had to hold onto the counter for support, tears starting to stream down his face. Smirking, Hungary quickly slipped his hand into the back of his pants, before starting to finger him quickly. Crying out, Poland let out soft sobs as he was trembling profusely. "G-Ghnn-!~ Hungary-! Stop-!"

Russia hopped off the table, walking over to the two. Standing beside Hungary, he decided to help him out. He pulled down Poland's pants, harshly grabbing his member and stroking it quickly. This would definitely be fun.

Trembling, Poland started to groan even louder. Hungary laughed quietly, slipping in another finger. Poland's eyes rolled back, barely able to take it. Leaning against Hungary, he whimpered soft pleads for them to go slower. "A-AH-!~ Fu-Fuck-!~ Ah!~"

Hungary used one hand to hold him up, before slipping a fourth finger in. Poland cried harder.

Kneeling down onto the ground, Russia snickered and took Poland's member into his mouth. Starting to quickly suck, the more Poland asked him to slow down, the faster he went. It was a fun game.

Already feeling close, Poland clutched onto the back of Russia's head. Moaning out, it was too much. Again, pleading to Hungary to stop and for Russia to go slower, his member throbbed. Hungary took that as a 'go on', before slipping a final finger in. Now harshly fisting Poland, he tried his hardest to push against Poland's prostate. Poland could feel the tears grow in size, drool sneaking out the corner of his mouth. "H-Hh-!~ Hngh- AH-!!~ S-Stop-!~ Ghn-!~ G...Guys-!~ F-Fu-!~ AH!~" Hungary managed to push deeper at that.

Russia pulled away a bit, sucking on just Poland's tip. The rest of his member Russia stroked with his hands. He hummed softly, wanting to taste Poland's cum. He also had... something else in mind.

Tensing up quickly, Poland let out a soft cry before pressing his knees together and cumming into Russia's mouth. Hungary slowed his movements, chuckling and staring to bite on the scar on Poland's shoulder. This caused Poland to yelp, trembling in pain. "A-AH-!!~ N..No-!~"

Pulling back, Russia chuckled and licked his lips. Standing up, he stretched. "Hm... Hey, Hungary... I have a proposal for you!"

Hungary hummed softly, signaling Russia has his attention. Unmercifully pulling his hand out of Poland quickly, he chuckled quietly and held him before he fell. "And that is...?"

Russia just smiled. "Look at me, Hungary."

Raising an eyebrow, he looked towards him. "What?"

Russia hummed softly. "Oh, nothing... It's always fun to see your dinner before it dies!"

Grabbing another knife from the counter, he smiled wider and laughed. Quickly, he pushed Hungary down onto the ground and started stabbing him before he had any chance to even think. "Bye bye!~"

Poland was trembling, falling back onto the floor with a small yelp. Struggling to pull on his pants, he panted softly and started to let you a soft laugh out of his fear. "C...Couldn't y...you have d-done that sooner, love...?"

Once Russia was sure Hungary was dead, he dropped the knife and turned to Poland, now covered in blood. He laughed and smiled. "I wanted to have some fun first!~"

Sighing softly, he crawled over to him shakily and gently wrapped his arms around his neck. Kissing him gently, he hummed. After a moment, he pulled away. "Y-Yeah... but I hate my brother... well, it was fun~" He rested his head on Russia's chest, giggling quietly. "I should have killed him a long time ago!~"

Russia shook his head, hugging him gently and chuckling. "I disagree, because now we have dinner since you didn't kill him sooner!~"

Kissing his cheek, Poland used his thumb to wipe away the blood from his face. "Hm, well, I suppose~ Too bad I got to my parents before you!~"

Pouting for a moment, Russia then laughed softly. "Do you have any... other siblings...?~"

Poland giggled a bit, before humming and thinking a moment. "Well, just the one left now... my sister..." Twisting his face, he sighed. "She's the only normal one, to be honest!~ I think that's why I like her the most... Can we keep her alive-?" He made puppy eyes.

Russia frowned but sighed. "Okay... fine... but I have to meet her at least once!"

Nodding, Poland smiled wide. Giggling quietly, he kissed Russia's cheek. "Okay! But don't let her know we're completely out of it, she doesn't know~ Well, all that much that is... She thinks some guy killed our parents..." He hummed softly, thinking for a moment. "I could text her... I'm sure she'd love to be here!"

Thinking for a moment, Russia then nodded. "Wait... does this mean we have to eat a normal dinner-?!" He teared up a bit at the sheer thought of it.

Poland smiled a bit, nodding. Maybe this could be a way to help with Russia's cannibalism habits. "Sadly, yes love... but you can do it!~" Kissing his cheek, he giggled. "Come on, let's have your favorite tonight!~"

Russia made a small smile. "Okay... Thank you, I love you~"

Poland chuckled. "I love you too~" Looking over to his brother, he pursed his lips. "I'll eat anyone else with you besides my brother... trust me he tastes like shit."

This made Russia laugh. "I'll be the judge of that..."

Rolling his eyes, Poland stood up shakily. Sighing, he held onto something for support before chuckling. "Are you going to remake dinner?~"

Russia hummed softly. "Yeah... but I want to take a bath first... I'm all bloody! Wanna join me?~" He stood up as well, gently taking Poland's hand and smirking.

Smiling, Poland nodded and rubbed his thumb against Russia's hand. Blushing slightly, he giggled. "Okay!~"

Kissing his cheek, Russia led him into the bathroom, starting the bath. As he waited for it to heat up, he turned to Poland and cupped his face in his hands before kissing him softly.

Leaning into it, Poland placed his hand onto Russia's thigh for support. Smiling slightly, hummed. Pulling away after the bath started to steam just the slightest, he looking back to him. "Hm, I think I need some help getting undressed~"

Raising an eyebrow, Russia smirked. "Oh, do you now...?~"

Poland nodded, before climbing onto Russia's lap. "Mhm!~ Will you help me?~"

Russia hummed softly. "Well, of course... anything for my darling...!~" He slowly moved his hands down Poland's sides, then again slowly took off his shirt. He continued at this pace as he stripped Poland of the rest of his clothes as well. Once he had finished, he quickly kissed Poland again, seeming eager.

Poland pressed up against him and kissed back deeply. Mumbling about wanting Russia right there right now, he groaned softly.

After a moment Russia pulled away and snickered softly. "Patience, darling-!~" He stood up, switching their positions so Poland was sitting now. Again, he stripped himself of his clothes painfully slow, teasing Poland.

Poland bit his lip, watching in anticipation and trying not to jerk off. "N-Nnn... L-Love-!"

Russia chuckled softly, winking as he was now naked as well. Stepping into the bath, he helped Poland in and sat back, wrapping his arms around him. "Is this okay, darling...?~"

Humming, Poland cuddled up against him. "Y...Yes...!~"

Smiling, Russia ran his hands down Poland's sides and even his thighs. "I love you...~"

Trembling slightly in pleasure, Poland gasped quietly. "I love you too...!"

Pulling Poland into another kiss, Russia started to stroke his member slowly. He didn't want to leave him untouched for too long.

Yelping, Poland tried to kiss back as best he could. Mumbling, he held him close. "R...Russia...!"

Russia smirked a bit and slipped his tongue into Poland's mouth, tasting him eagerly. Without noticing much, he stroked Poland quicker and grinded against him slightly.

Starting to moan louder, Poland held onto Russia's shoulders and teared up slightly. Running his fingers through his hair, he let out muffled cries.

Russia pulled back once he needed to breathe, panting softly. He pulled his hand away, too. "M-Make yourself cum for me, darling...~" He smirked slightly, stopping the movement of his hips now.

Pursing his lips, Poland started to jerk himself off vigorously. Whimpering, he held onto him and started to grind against him as well. "A...Ah-!~ Russia...!" Gasping, he eventually felt himself tense up. Cumming onto Russia and himself, he panted quietly. "A...AH!!~"

Smiling, Russia gently ran his fingers through Poland's hair. "How obedient... What a good boy!~"

Leaning into the touch, Poland hummed softly and gently grinded against him to ride out his high. "I... I like that name~"

Russia raised an eyebrow. "What, good boy?"

Poland nodded slightly, practically purring. "Y...Yes...!"

Smirking, Russia turned Poland around, pushing him down into the water by his head and quickly shoving his entire length into him. Russia thrusted quickly, not hesitating at all. 

Choking under the water, Poland let out a yelp and yelled. Trying to calm down and keep his breath, it wasn't long before he couldn't breathe and just trembled. Trying to get back up, he let out muffled moans.

But Russia did not let him breathe, smirking and thrusting harder. "A slut such as yourself doesn't deserve to breathe, be a good boy and stop struggling...~"

Choking on the water more, Poland felt dizzy and closed his eyes while moaning and gagging on the water. Feeling his eyes roll back, he loved the way this felt. Managing to moan even more, he stopped struggling and let himself feel the pain. Mumbling Russia's name, he let out soft cries.

Russia snickered, pulling his head up by his hair so he could hear Poland's moans. Also, it wouldn't be very good if he suffocated. Not yet.

Coughing up water, Poland gasped and let out a groan. Moaning loudly, he felt tears form in his eyes as Russia continued to thrust. "G-Gah-!!~ L-Love-!! F...Fuck...!~"

Russia smirked and pushed his head back down quickly. "Such a good boy, darling...!~"

Gasping for air before he was pushed under, Poland groaned softly and yelped while underneath. Feeling too overwhelmed, he was close to cumming already. Rolling his hips along with Russia's thrusts, he like the name and felt even more aroused.

Moaning out Poland's name, Russia pulled him closer by his hips with one hand. Managing to go even harder, he teared up a bit. "C-Cum with me-!~"

Bubbles of air frantically escaped from Poland's mouth, he cried out and felt a euphoria from being unable to breathe. Tensing up, the last bit of air escaped him as he came, yelping and practically passing out there and then, but he was still slightly conscious.

Cumming deep inside of Poland, Russia let out a loud groan. He was quick to pull out after that, pulling Poland from the water and holding him close. After that, they took a moment to both relax before Russia helped them get cleaned up and dressed. They decided to skip dinner, both too exhausted to care. So, instead they just laid in bed together comfortably until the two soon fell asleep in each other's arms.


	8. ☁️ Heat (Austria)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello yes humping mmm horny 🤤  
> Also ty for 5k reads, this is sort of a special but I'll try to make something better before 6k ;)
> 
> [From Wattpad]

The Austrian was left home alone as Hungary was out spending time with his brother. It didn't bother Austria much, he liked having time to himself. Right now he just did a puzzle, humming quietly and kicking his legs as he sat. Though, as he continued to merely enjoy himself, Austria found himself spacing out a bit. Pouting as this happened, he tried to focus better before realizing why he was unable to and blushing. There was a sudden hot feeling coming over him and he mumbled a bit to himself, realizing today he must have started heat for the month. Usually Hungary would help him when he felt this way but he wasn't home. He'd probably just wait until he got back in that case.

Getting up from the kitchen table where he sat, he was embarrassed as his dick was hard already. Even though he was alone and no one would see, it still made him feel weird so he quickly left to his and Hungary's room where he fell onto the bed. Sighing softly as He felt the comfort of the mattress engulfing him, for a short moment it distracted Austria from the problem in his pants. But, at the thought of that he was reminded again, whining softly and burying his face into a pillow.

\-----------------------

For a while Austria waited, hoping Hungary wouldn't be out for too long. As the minutes turned to hours though, he was beginning to lose that hope. All Austria could think about was Hungary coming home and then having a lot of fun with him. It seemed his dreams would be crushed, just causing him to whine and pout. At a point the Austrian even tried to sleep off the horniness, even if he knew it wouldn't work, and of course it didn't. Austria was becoming unsure if he could wait much longer for Hungary at this point. His member was throbbing under his clothing, desperate for some sort of attention. Though, this gave him the idea to perhaps tease himself until Hungary returned. Blushing a bit at the thought, Austria smiled sheepishly.

Glancing around the room, he wondered about what he could do to satisfy himself for some time before looking to Hungary's pillow on the bed. Thinking about it for a moment, Austria's face turned a bright red but quickly grabbed the pillow and giggled. Taking in the scent of it, he sighed and thought about Hungary, a smile unable to help but grow wide on his face. Then, the Austrian pulled it away only to place it in-between his thighs and against his crotch. Gently taking Hungary's other pillow, he just used this one to hug for some comfort as if Hungary was actually there. Embarrassed again, usually he didn't care to worry about these sorts of things because he was too desperate, so hopefully the feeling would go away soon.

With a shaky breath, Austria held Hungary's pillow closer before slowly beginning to rub his crotch against the one between his legs. Tears already formed in his eyes at the careful stimulation.

"S...Sonne...! Sonne-!" The Austrian cried out softly for his lover, pretending he was here as he closed his eyes. A vivid image was formed in his mind as he rolled his hips, pressing up against the pillow further.

Whining quietly, Austria humped the pillow sloppily, desperation in his moans. He'd never been horny like this, maybe it's because Hungary wasn't the one helping him. He needed him. Austria's face was becoming red at all of these thoughts, but wasn't guilty about them anymore.

As the Austrian continued this quickly, a wet spot was beginning to form in his pants and he bit his lip. Precum was dripping from his member, making him sopping wet. All he could hope was that Hungary wouldn't be upset as his pillow was becoming soaked as well.  
The feelings were overwhelming, not even able to worry about Hungary any longer. He was simply getting lost in the pleasure. Humping the pillow quickly, his hips twitched and shivers were like electricity throughout his body. Under his clothes, Austria felt his member throb, able to tell that he was extremely close.

"S-Sonne, I'm... I'm gonna cum-!" Austria moaned out, wanting to cum for Hungary even if he wasn't there. So, the Austrian grinded his hips against the pillow harshly before feeling his cock twitch for the last time. Tears streamed down his face as he closed his eyes tightly, biting the other pillow that he held in his arms. Drooling onto that one, it was at one last thrust of his hips that he jolted and tensed while shooting a load of cum into his boxers. Crying loudly and shaking, he couldn't keep his moans in. He'd been so desperate and the release felt amazing. Just trying to breathe, Austria figured it would take some time for him to relax after that session. He kept his eyes closed, trembling further with each inhale and exhale.

"Oh-! Baby...!" A shocked voice suddenly gasped, Austria perking up before blushing profusely. Well, it seems Hungary caught him. He wasn't worried about it though. Finally, he'd be able to ride him until he broke.


End file.
